


Nunca fue mío

by TehLadyB



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLadyB/pseuds/TehLadyB
Summary: ¿Cómo reclamar el corazón de alguien que ya lo ha perdido?





	Nunca fue mío

Tonks pensó que todo iba a salir bien. Cuando sintió la mano de Remus agarrando la suya su corazón se aligeró, y por primera vez en meses pudo volver a cambiar su aspecto a voluntad. Recuperó su tono rosa chicle.

Dumbledore acababa de morir, estaban en su funeral. Era un día triste, pero sentía esperanza. A pesar de todas las dificultades que se les avecinaban, por fin estaba con ella.

 

Había sido una ilusa, lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, sólo que se negó a mirar. Quiso creer con todas sus fuerzas que todo iba a estar bien. Se casaron, eso debía significar que la quería, ¿no?

 

Cerraba los ojos cuando Remus miraba por la noche a las estrellas, buscando a Sirio en el firmamento e intentaba retener las lágrimas rebeldes que se le escapaban, deseando que la mirara a ella con la misma devoción que miraba a la estrella. Y las pocas veces que estuvieron en la cama, fingió no oír ese otro nombre que se le escapaba sin querer. Era cuestión de tiempo, se decía. Puede que no fuese su primo, pero se acabaría ganando un huequito en su corazón.

 

¿Cómo pudo engañarse tan bien? ¿Cómo pudo aguantar durante tanto tiempo con aquella farsa? Era evidente que el corazón de Remus Lupin había muerto aquella noche en el departamento de misterios, y que desde entonces tan sólo estaba buscando el momento de reunirse con aquel trozo de su ser que le faltaba. Y si alguna vez lo había dudado, no tenía mas que mirarlo en aquel momento, luchando en Hogwarts. Estaba siendo temerario, imprudente. Él sabía que todo se decidía en aquella batalla, la batalla por la que había sido capaz de aguantar hasta entonces. Porque no tenía intenciones de sobrevivir, tan sólo estaba intentando llevarse por delante el mayor número de mortífagos antes de reunirse con él, con Sirius.

 

Y ella, Tonks, por fin había decidido dejarlo, ser libre.


End file.
